


Rough and Ready Down Under

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both ex pats living and working in Australia separately, Harry and Louis eventually cross paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Ready Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the boys and don't proclaim to know anything about them or their sexuality.  
> Similarities with any characters are simply coincidence as this is purely a work of fiction and my own imagination.  
> Enjoy :)

"I'm a FIFO Mum"!  
  
"What ever are you talking about Harry"? Anne worries, flabbergasted, from the other side of the world.  
  
"It stands for Fly In Fly Out, but you know the Aussies abbreviate everything, so they call it a FIFO. Basically, the mines make so much money, they pay people to fly in for 3 weeks work, n then fly home for another week or two. Heaps o' money Mum, I'm lovin' it"  
  
"Oh, rich now are you? I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you the other day"! Anne says, half laughing, half serious.  
  
"Hahaha, yeah, something like that! But it's great Mum, I'm lovin' it. The mine I'm at is in Perth n I'm livin' in Sydney at the moment but I'm thinkin' of basin' myself somewhere else ya know? Seeing more o' the beautiful Down Under while I can. The mine'll pay for me to still get to work n back, so she'll be right"  
  
"You sound like an Aussie now! Making friends are you?" Anne starts to sound concerned.  
  
"Mum! I'm 22! I don't need you to hold my hand at the school gate any more!" Harry jokes.  
  
"I know son, but you're my baby, it's my job to worry"  
  
"Well, don't worry Mum, the Aussie's are friendly as, so long as you're talking 'bout the people n not the wildlife! And just so ya know, I HAVE made some friends. Both at work and in Sydney. There are heaps of poms here too, as the locals call us."  
  
An image of one new friend in particular suddenly pops into Harry's mind and makes him smile that shy, closed lip smile that only half reveals his dimples.  
  
Louis.  
Sweet, sweet Louis.

He's from England too. Doing the whole Working Visa thing in Australia for a little while, lives in Bondi, just a few streets back from the famous beach everyone loves. He's a friend of Harry's room mate and they've met a couple times at the pub.  
  
They even did a pub crawl together in the City with a huge bunch of friends to celebrate Guy Faulks night.  
  
Harry remembers his piercing blue eyes surrounded by thick, thick dark lashes and a beautiful caramel tan.  
  
This makes Harry smile an even bigger smile.  
  
He starts to day dream, imagining he and Louis spending time together.  
  
Not neccessarily sexual time together, just together.  
  
"Harry......? Harry......? Are you there son? Oh my God. HARRY??!"  
  
Harry is suddnely jolted back to where he is, sitting on the front verandah, talking to his Mum.  
"Yeah Mum, I'm here, sorry, just real tired, ya know?"  
  
"Oh son! Don't do that to me again"! Anne scalds.  
  
"Oh Mum, stop! Ya worry too much"  
  
"Well, I already told you I'm your Mum and I'm allowed. Anyway, I have to go to work now.You know, earn a pittance?! Will I speak to you again in a few days?" She's already forgotten the previous commotion, a laugh now filling her voice.  
  
"Yeah Mum, I'll call ya in a couple days. Love ya"  
  
"Love you too my boy" She replies, but Harry barely notices before his daydreaming returns.

~

Harry is in Kalgoolie, a few hours from Perth at the moment, sitting outside his Donga.  
  
A Donga is a shed like room that houses all the FIFO mine workers. They're fitted out with air con and basic bedroom facilities like a bed (never big enough for the large frames of the miners), drawers, wardrobe and an en suite bathroom. Each miner has their own Donga, but they're lined up next to each other in rows so it's like a sub neighbourhood. Harry is lucky that his style of Donga has a verandah and enough room inside for a bar fridge and flat screen TV.  
  
Not that he has much time to relax and enjoy them.  
  
He does a rotar of 3:1 like he told his Mum. 3 weeks on, 1 week off, and during that one week off, he's in Sydney.  
  
The miners work 12-14 hour days, so Harry usually doesn't have much of a social life in Kalgoolie. There's not much to do  there anyway because it's so far from anything.  
  
Harry knows a few of the other miners and they often have a few beers outside their Donga's, but there are no nights out, no clubbing and certainly no hooking up or one night stands.  
  
Harry is openly bi-sexual but feels in this situation, it's best not to advertise it.  
If someone asked him, he'd tell them.  
  
But no-one asks him.  
  
When all the blokes are talking about titties and pussy, he can join in because he likes that too. But sometimes he'd like to talk that way about cocks, and sexy broard shoulders too.  
  
He has caught some of the white shirts (office workers) checking him out, he's sure.  
Their supervisor Dave, in particular.  
  
Dave's gorgeous. Tall, broard, sandy blonde hair gelled back, pale hazel eyes. He's about 40, Harry guesses.  
He clearly works out, his work shirts all cling to his biceps.  
  
He's smart too.  
Harry has noticed when he goes to the office for various reasons that Dave seems to be a popular member of staff, laughing and flirting with the women, joking with the men, slapping their backs in friendly laughter the way Aussies do.  
  
But Harry barely has time enough to himself to shower and get a decent nights sleep, there'd definitely never be time to seduce Dave!  
  
Harry is feeling a little lonely in that moment.  
  
He walks back into his Donga, and on a whim, while his phone is in his hand, texts his house mate to arrange a big night out for when he is home next.  
  
 Harry makes sure to include the names of some people Shae, his house mate, should include. Of course Louis is in there.  
Harry sends the text and then decides to go and have a shower and a wank.

~

Harry has stripped out of his tradie's standard uniform of dark blue cargo pants and shirt, tossing them into his wash basket next to the front door.  
  
He's naked except for what feels like kilo's of red Kalgoolie dust.  
It's everywhere, he muses. He can never seem to fully get rid of it, even when he's over in Sydney.  
  
He's standing in front of his open Donga door, the breeze flowing through the security screen.  
This is one of the perks of living in a hot country, he smiles.  
  
In England, not many people have screen doors, and it's certainly not hot enough to keep them open and let the breeze come though. He feels lucky and the breeze is only making him hornier!  
  
He locks the screen door but keeps the main door open and heads to the en-suite.  
  
He turns the shower on and waits for it to get to the right temperature, and takes his dick in his right hand.  
  
He slowly starts to rub up and down his shaft and feels himself getting harder.  
  
He reaches out his left hand to test the water, and deciding it's ok, he steps in, never letting go of his cock.

Closing the door of the glass shower with his left hand, Harry then places it on the same wall the taps are on and leans his head forward, letting the water cascade down his neck and back, his hardening cock still in his right hand.  
  
He watches the water quickly turn red, from the dust, and watches it circle down the drain.  
  
He decides to quickly shampoo his hair to try and remove some of the dust, but between washes, he continues to pleasure himself.  
  
Harry stands up to his full 6 foot slim frame and notices some aches through his back and legs. He can't wait to have a rest next week, he lazily thinks.  
  
Harry opens his mouth and lets the water run in and back out, spilling over his chest.  
  
He decides to stop washing himself and start having a proper wank.  
  
Harry has a couple of scenarios he thinks of while wanking but just can't decide on what to imagine right now.  
  
His mind flicks between images of people he's had sucking him off in real life, to Dave's broard shoulders, Louis piercing blue eyes and various images from porn movies he's watched featuring both men and women.  
  
It doesn't take long for Harry to lean against the side wall of the shower and start to massage his cock harder and faster with such hot images running through his mind.  
  
He'd love something up his arse right now, he fantacises. A dick. A finger or three. A dildo. A tongue. He's not fussy, he'd just love SOMETHING up there!  
  
His stroking gets faster and harder and small goblets of cum start to emerge from his prick head.  
  
He starts to breath a little shallower, moan a little to himself and squeeze his eyes shut tight, both against the water and the painful pleasure running through his spine.  
  
He's careful not to be too loud though. The Donga's are all the same layout inside with each pair in the row mirroring the one next to it, meaning his next door neighbours shower is right on the other side of the wall where he is standing.  
  
The miners all know each other has a good pull on a regular basis, but no-one wants to be caught, do they?!  
  
Harry starts feeling that firmiliar tingling in his feet. If he wasn't standing, his toes would be curling for sure!  
  
The pleasure in his spine spreads through his stomach and down to his cock.  
  
He's pulling himself even faster now, groaning loudly to himself, and doing his best to grip the wall behind him with his left hand.  
  
He's on the edge of cumming now. He bends his right leg up and places his foot flat against the wall, his small but toned butt cheeks clenching against the pulsing in his lower body.  
  
Harry quickly cums in small short bursts all over the shower floor, his body jerking in unison with every burst.  
He lets out a quiet "Ooohhh shiiiit" to himself and smiles, looks down to his cock and gives it a quick wash.

Deciding he's finished showering, Harry turns the water off, still a llittle breathless.

He steps out, dries off and then walks back into his room naked.

His TV is on in the corner and a news story catches his eye, so he stops and watches for a moment.  
  
Reaching over to get some fresh clothes out of his drawer, he notices his phone is flashing to alert him of something.  
  
He picks that up first, figuring the clothes can wait, and opens the screen to reveal a new message waiting for him.  
  
"We're already going to barefoot bowls for the twins' Birthday. Ur welcome to join if u wanna" Shae's message reads.  
Sweet" Harry thinks.  
  
Barefoot bowls is great. It's relaxed, fun and the crowd is generally young. Plus, there's always plenty of beer to be had and laughs to go with it.  
  
Harry smiles and licks his lips.  
  
It's been a while since he's had a shag, or a good kiss really, so he's looking forward to meeting up with everyone.

+

Over in Sydney, Louis is waiting for customers.   
  
He's supposed to be living the dream, he thinks glumly.  
  
He came to Sydney almost 9 months ago with 2 of his friends from college. The idea was to live in a doss house cheaply, get casual jobs and see the beauty that is Australia.  
  
But things haven't gone to plan.  
  
Sydney is not cheap in any way, the boys soon found out.  
  
They all got jobs as charity workers standing on the street corner begging for donations, but that got very old very quick when the rejections just kept pouring in.  
  
Louis was lucky enough to get this job at the cafe, situated in the corner of Hyde Park.  
  
But it doesn't pay very well and the customers mostly suck, he thinks.  
  
 They're rude, like in most big cities, and ask for the strangest things.  
  
Like the lady who gets a small half strength decaf skinny cap with 3 pumps of hazelnut every lunch time.  
  
Or the man who insists on an extra hot cup of earl grey every morning, and then sits at the outside seating area blowing it 'til it cools down enough to drink!  
  
He can't tell one business person, or "suit" as the Aussie's call them, from any other, but then there are some more flamboyant customers who he likes.  
  
The cafe is on the corner of Liverpool Street, which runs into Oxford St, which just happens to be the gay part of town.  
  
The cafe stays open 'til 8pm every night, and on Thursdays and Fridays he gets to watch the gay friendly crowd pile on down to Oxford St.  
  
His Greek boss Kosta has had to tell him off a number of times for being distracted away from the customers.  
  
Louis isn't quite so sure why he is attracted to these people so much, he just is.  
  
Sydney is pretty gay friendly but Louis has never been down to Oxford St.  
  
He hopes he'll make it there some day, he's thinking as he hears someone say "Excuse me....can I please order"?

~

  
Louis is casually sleeping with a girl he met at a club recently, but it's nothing serious.  
  
She's trying to push him to be exclusive with her, but the more she pushes, the less he wants it.  
  
The sex is regular. And good.  
  
But that's it. Good.  
  
Good is a euphamism for nice, Louis muses. And we all know what nice means.  
  
Boring.  
  
Is that the only reason he doesn't want to call her his girlfriend?  
  
Boring sex?  
  
He can't describe it, but he just can't put his finger on why he doesn't want anything serious with her.  
  
He's only in Sydney to have a good time, so that's one reason, but there has to be more to it then that, he wonders.  
  
He's walking to the bus stop after work when his phone buzzes.  
  
He gets it out of his pocket, flicks it open and reads the message.  
"twin's b'day drinks @ barefoot bowls. sat 2pm. b there or b square" he reads from Shae.  
  
Louis chuckles a little at the "b there or b square" bit! What are they, 11?  
  
Shae is a friend of the chick Louis is sleeping with, so she's probably going to be there too.  
He wonders if he should make an appearance?  
  
He's heard how great barefoot is and has wanted to try it, so he thinks he will, but is still aprehensive.  
  
"Who's going?" he replies.  
  
A message shoots back a moment later with a list of names, including his fuck buddy.  
  
Most of the people on there are regulars at the places he frequents so there's nothing surprising there, but one name that stands out is Harry.  
  
That's the other English bloke, isn't it? Shae's house mate?  
  
Louis doesn't know why, but he realises he has a smile starting on his lips.  
  
He's on the bus now, heading home after another shift of Kosta yelling and not doing.  
It's getting dark and he can kind of see his reflection in the window. He catches the sparkle in his eye and notices a sudden tingling in his tummy.   
  
He thinks he's going to like barefoot bowls quite a lot if this is what it makes him feel like!

 

+

 

Harry's getting on the train, that will take him to the plane, that will take him back to Sydney.  
  
Who actually knew this country was so big, he ponders.  
  
It will take him the best part of a day to get there, but he has his Mac so it wont be too bad.  
  
He's wondering what he'll do on his week off.  
He's got the barefoot bowls party to go to, and he'd love to relax for a few days, but he doesn't want to waste a moment so he'll be out and about doing something, he reckons.  
  
He'd like to see more of the local haunts, but he's not in Sydney enough to know where they are, and when he has free time, everyone else is at work!

Finally, he makes it to Sydney on Friday evening, and makes his way from the Domestic terminal to Cirqular Quay on the train, so he can catch a bus to Bondi.  
  
Aaahhh, he relaxes a little, almost there!  
  
He assumes everyone'll be going out tonight, but he's so stuffed from working and then travelling home, that he'll be off to bed early!  
  
He actually bumps into Shae and a few of her friends who are off out as he's walking up their front path to the door.  
  
They're click clacking in their heels, skirts so short you can almost see what they had for breakfast, but he's not complaining!  
  
"See you tomorrow at bowls, lover boy" Shae trills over her shoulder, looking him up and down while smiling and drunkenly giggling with her friends.  
  
Harry's brow creases, his lips pout a little in a quizzical look. Lover boy? What? He shakes his head and makes his way into the house.  
  
Shae is hot, there's no doubt about it. She's got one of those little elfin hair cuts in a light brown colour that she often streaks with something like blue, pink or purple. She's a healthy looking girl with a radiant smile and chocolate brown eyes that she rims with purple or green.  
  
But lover boy? No, Harry thinks, that would be weird. They're house mates and he'd prefer if it didn't get weird between them because he likes living here one week/month!  
  
Does she like him? Is it new? Is it a personal joke between her and her friends? You know, like normal girls!  
She works in retail as a supervisor and spends all her money on clothes, booze and clubs.  
  
Her Uncle owns the house they're living in so she doesn't have to pay rent apparently.  
  
Lucky for her, he thinks.  
  
He dumps his bags in his room and goes to check if there are any of the beers still there that he left in the fridge last time.  
He'll have a drink out on the back patio before bed, he thinks.

 

+

 

"Happy Birthday mate" Harry says shaking Michael's hand "And you too gorgeous" he adds, leaning in to kiss Leah on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late guys. Just got back yesterday, I'm exhausted"!  
  
"No worries" Michael replies "Better late than never" he continues, clinking his beer bottle with Harry's.  
  
Harry smiles and looks around at the clifftop venue, noticing the ocean view in the background.  
  
Michael notices "Yeah, beautiful spot, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah mate, never been here before. Couldn't have chosen better myself!" Harry drawls.  
  
He takes a swig of his beer and slowly starts backing away from Michael and Leah so he can have a better look at the view.  
On his way over to the 4 foot wire fence, he catches a glimpse of people he kind of knows and assumes they're part of the birthday celebrations.  
  
He see's some of them looking and waves a hello. Some of them wave back, one guy nods and one chick, clearly already enjoying the cheap booze, pretends to flash him her boobs!  
  
He's starting to get used to these Aussie's now so he just laughs and continues on his way.  
  
He just makes it to the fence and leans on it when he feels a hand on his back.  
He stands back up and turns the top half of his body to one side to check who his visitor is.  
  
It's Shae.  
  
They haven't seen each other since last night, so Harry doesn't really know where to start.  
  
He doesn't have to think too much though, because Shae has a friend with her, and the friend has a boy with her too!  
  
Phew, he thinks. Potential cringe worthy moment avoided already!  
  
It takes only a second to recognise Louis.  
  
Only a second for Harry's eye's to crinkle into a smile, his cheeks flush a little.  
  
He takes his sunnies off his head and places them swiftly into position, turning back to the view he originally came her to look at.  
  
Shae takes her hand of Harrys back "You remember Maria and Louis, don't you Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" he replies over his shoulder without turning any part of his body 'round.  
  
Maria isn't impressed by aloof Harry. She tries to drag Louis away, but he insists on staying put and starts an unimportant conversation with Harry about the recent FA Cup scores. He doesn't even know the scores, hasn't checked them online. But he just wants Maria to be so uninterested that she leaves him alone for a bit!  
  
She just doesn't seem to get the message!  
  
Louis tells Maria to take Shae to get another drink at the bar, bring him and Harry back a beer each.  
Harry doesn't move but wants rid of these two so doesn't protest.  
  
When the girls are eventually out of ear shot, Louis pipes up "Geeze, bit much these birds sometimes eh? She's not even my girlfriend!" He feels embarrassed about adding that last bit so mimics Harry, leaning on the fence and looking out to sea, so as not to be looking at Harry.  
  
Harry wonders why he felt the need to add that last comment too and finally turns his head to look at Louis and raise one eyebrow.  
  
Louis keeps looking straight ahead but of course he notices Harry gazing at him!  
  
~

Pulling his boots back onto his bare feet, the hair on the back of Harry's neck stands up as he feels someone watching him.  
  
The group played barefoot bowls for about two hours, and now they're finishing up, putting shoes back on, taking seats inside the club house and getting settled in for the night of drinking, or discussing where they should head off to next.  
  
Harry rights himself, pushing his foot firmly into his boot, and finally looks up to see who's giving him those chills.  
  
Harry's deep green eye's meet those of a beautiful tanned boy with floppy brown hair.  
  
He's flicking that hair out of his dazzling, bright blue eyes when he notices Harry looking.  
  
That beautiful boy looks away, trying to seem like he was just casually scanning the room, but he can't help but look back.  
  
Harry is still looking, taking in the slightly smaller frame of the floppy haired boy.  
  
Harry's eye's narrow, his lips start to smile, letting the the owner of those eye's know he's been caught!  
  
Louis doesn't know what to do, he doesn't understand why he's so fascinated with Harry.  
  
Finally, after what feels like an eternity gazing at one another, Louis nods an aknowledgement in Harry's direction and, butterflies in his stomach, tries to keep his cool.  
  
It doesn't work though, and a shy smile escapes his lips.  
  
Harry finds himself liking this situation very much.  
  
He doesn't know if Louis is into guys too, but it feels like he is. Maybe he's new to the scene, or not out, Harry ponders.  
  
Either way, Harry feels like he's in control, and he loves that!

~

Inside the bowling club house is the usual scene; people drinking, laughing, popping out for cigerettes or fresh air, flirting, kissing, drunk girls crying!  
  
Harry feels like he needs a break from the commotion and constant ribbing about the Aussie's winning cricket scores, so he ducks outside.  
  
There are people smoking on the patio, so he makes his way over to a set of bricked stairs so he's away from the smell.  
  
It's dark outside now, but there is light flooding out from the club house, so he can see there is already someone there swigging on a drink from a bottle.  
  
"Ah, sorry mate, didn't realise this spot was occupied already" Harry apologises before turning to make his exit.  
  
"No, don't go!" the person says, sounding a bit desperate for company. "Shit, sorry..." they now half whisper to themself, sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asks, "You ok?"  
  
Louis emerges from the shadows into the dim, filtered light comming from the club house. He's no more than 2 meters from Harry but can't seem to meet his gaze this time!  
  
Harry chuckles and confidently and ever so cheekily asks "Oh, want me to stay, do you? You don't want me to go inside and get your not girlfriend for you?"  
  
"Free country if you stay or go, but don't go and get her, you prick!" Louis hisses back, angry at himself for being like this, embarrassed at his earlier comment and secretly hoping Harry will indeed stay.  
  
"Cool..." Harry says with a sly smile filling his face as he takes a seat on the brick wall that surrounds the stairs "...I'm stayin'".  
  
Louis feels relieved, his moment of panic leaving his body. He breathes out and takes a swig of his drink, holding Harry's gaze as he does the same.

There have not yet been any words spoken a moment later when the grounds keeper, too much equipment on his hands and eager to get home, bounds down the stairs.  
  
He knocks into Louis a little, who, standing a few steps down from where Harry is sitting, gets knocked closer to Harry. Louis puts his hand on the side of the brick wall to steady himself and it brushes against Harrys leg.  
  
Their heads are pretty much the same height at the moment, with Louis looking down at his feet and Harry looking at Louis.  
  
Even though he's bent at an awkward angle, Louis doesn't move a muscle.  
  
Harry, egged on by alcohol, grabs Louis' hand and pulls it to his waist.  
  
Louis stumbles to steady his feet but doesn't protest.

And finally meets Harry's eye's.  
  
They're amazingly clear, Louis thinks. A shade of green he's never seen before.  
  
Their heads are closer now, so Harry puts his free hand behind Louis neck and pulls him close.  
  
Harry looks intently into Louis' eye's, sparkling in the dimly lit stair well and inches closer.  
  
Louis, suddenly aware of every noise around him, listens to the ocean breeze and his own breathing at the same time, unable to distinguish which is which.  
  
He's sure Harry will notice his chest rising and falling too quickly and ask what's wrong.  
  
But no, Harry doesn't notice. He's smiling a half smile and his gaze flashes between Louis' eyes and lips.  
  
Louis doesn't know how he's still standing. He feels like there's no air in his lungs and his legs are sort of numb.  
  
But there's no time for thinking as Harry finally leans a little closer and presses his warm wet lips to Louis'.  
  
It feels natural and unfirmiliar at the same time as their lips move in sync against each other, their tongues slowly sliding in and out of each others mouths.  
  
As kisses go, it's a little messy as the alcohol takes over a little.  
  
Harry still has his hand on Louis arm from where he pulled him in, so he starts to slide it upwards towards his torso.  
  
"Hhuuhh humm" they hear suddenly as someone clears their throat at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh fuck" Louis says quickly dashing off down the stairs, leaving Harry wiping his mouth and staring at the stranger.  
  
"Sorry bro, didn't mean to interrupt. Just wondering if ya saw a blonde chick in a green dress go by here, but I guess ya didn't eh?" he chuckles as he drunkenly trails off, stumbling as he turns to walk away.  
  
Harry doesn't say anything, just leaves his mostly untouched drink on the bricks and goes after Louis.

~

Down the dark stairs, out the gate and 'round to the front of the club through the small car park, Harry finds Louis panicing, still with his drink in his hand.  
  
He's pacing around in a small circle, the gravel crunching under his feet and he rubs his hand through his hair.  
  
Harry realises Louis obviously isn't out, no matter what his sexuality is, and immedietly feels overwhelmingly protective.  
  
He doesn't really know what it's like to "come out" per se, as he's always been open about identifying as bi-sexual and never really had to tell anyone, it was always just how he was.  
  
Louis see's Harry and feels embarrassed, both about the kiss and about running like a little kid.  
  
Louis starts to swig aggresively from his drink as Harry approaches, hand outstretched and reaching for Louis' shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"Hey, hey" Harry says sweetly "It's ok".  
  
"What the fuck man!?" Louis screeches with tears in his eyes "I'm not gay!"  
  
"YEP!" Harry suddenly yells out, stretching his other hand toward the road where a taxi is approaching.  
  
The taxi indicates left to pull over and when it stops, 3 giggling girls pile out from the back seat.  
  
Harry takes a more firm grip on Louis shoulder and guides him to the taxi. Louis' head is cloudy with emotion and a little alcohol and he doesn't know what to do right now, so he lets Harry take control.  
  
Harry takes the drink out of Louis hand and places it in the gutter as they get in the taxi. "City please mate" he tells the driver.  
  


+  
  


The taxi finally hits the city traffic and the driver asks exactly where they want to be dropped off.  
  
Harry looks over to Louis, the middle seat between them, and raises his hand in question.  
  
 The drive has been a silent one, each of them beside a door, looking out to the world as they pass it by.  
  
"Corner of Elizabeth and Liverpool Sts" Louis says, determination in his voice.  
  
Louis is nervous as they get out of the car and start walking down the street but Harry thinks he knows where he's going, so they just stroll side by side for a moment or two.  
  
"So um, where we going?" Harry asks.  
  
"Dunno mate. Pub?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure" Harry agrees, but he's never been to this part of town before, so he doesn't know where they'll find one.  
  
"Listen, aahh, about before...I thought you were into it, you know? I'm sorry if I got the wrong impression" Harry apologises.  
  
There's a long pause as they walk along the bust city street.  
  
Finally, "Where we goin then?" Harry asks, thinking Louis would rather not talk about it.  
  
Another pause. Shorter this time.  
  
"You didn't get the wrong impression. And we're going to a pub, remember?" He smiles. "A pub on Oxford St". He continues, answering two questions in one.

TO BE CONTINUED..... 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
